Hot Chocolate for the Heart
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: They say that a cup of steaming hot chocolate warms the body, the mind, and the spirit all at one time. But what they don't know is that it also warms up the heart especially when it brings two familiar mobians closer together. Sonic x Elias Acorn ONESHOT Rated K for all ages no lemon but implies homosexuality.
1. Hot Chocolate for the Heart Interlude

Here is my first one shot Story featuring Sonic and the now King Elias Acorn! :) if you all ever read the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Comic Series, he is Princess Sally Acorn's older Brother and King of New Mobotropolis. Before I begin, I just wanna let everyone know that this is my first time doing this with the two characters and it will take place after issue #156 when the male squirrel mobian takes his rightful place as King thanks to Sonic's attempts of him to go back when his Sister was about to marry the Anti-Antione known as Patch. I'm not going to be a spoiler so please sit back, relax, and enjoy the story :) and if anyone of you hate the mention of implied homosexuality, then leave and read another Sonic story thank you very much for understanding :)

~*Hot Chocolate for the Heart~*

Rated K+ for all ages and a little older. May have implied Homosexuality.

Genre: Friendship, Romance. No Lemon!

Pairing: Sonic x Elias.

Setting: At Castle Acorn on a dark, and stormy night.

NOTE: Takes place after Sonic the Hedgehog Comic #156.

They say that a cup of steaming hot chocolate warms the body, the mind, and the spirit all at one time. But what they don't know is that it also warms up the heart especially when it brings two familiar mobians closer together. Sonic x Elias Acorn ONESHOT Rated K for all ages no lemon but implies homosexuality.

_Interlude._

_ For a time, a much needed time that I've been away, I have been questioning myself about the world around me as well as taking the task what lied ahead. Was I prepared for taking such a giant step to show the people what I was capable of? Was I the rightful chosen one for taking on this job to show them what my true intentions were going to be from then on? Was I...ready to reveal my true form? all this time, I have worn a mask to shield myself from the many watchful and prying eyes of the ones who would talk behind my back; I have been surrounded my voiceless spirits showing me the paths on which to go on yet, I was too much of a coward to take notice._

_ Then, all that changed when he convinced me was to go back. At first, I didn't see any reason behind his words all I could think of was staring into those brightly orbs of sparkling emerald that would (secretly) take my breath away but at times, I would hold a stoic expression leaving me to talk in my thoughts wishing he would leave. Seeing no point of my return, he sadly walked away closing the door behind him. Pinching the skin between my eyes, and of course letting out a sigh, I knew he had a point and it was time, time for me to face reality, and to take what was rightfully mine, for my family, my friends, and my entire kingdom; but most importantly, for him._

_Hope you likey! And no haters! Thank you :)_


	2. Hot Chocolate for the Heart Chapter 1

Happy Sunday! And enjoy Chapter 1. :)

Chapter 1.

It was a dark and stormy night in New Mobotropolis. The clear night sky was replaced by dark puffy black clouds that were floating nonchalantly as the rain came down like heavy bullets pounding hard on the ground. Lightning flashed with blue and purple bolts appearing like a light show while the thunder boomed like an earthquake throughout the city causing everyone to lock their windows and to avoid their plants getting overwatered in the long run.

At Castle Acorn, Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters were invited to attend a special dinner to celebrate Princess Sally's elder brother Elias Acorn's return to take his rightful place as King after running away from home to escape the stressful duties; but thanks to Möbius's true blue hero by convincing him to go back after hearing word that his sister was about to get married to Anti-Antione, he had made the decision that made the mobians pleased with his word. And that part made the hedgehog smile in delight knowing that his work to reunite the siblings was finished.

The table was decorated with a variety of some of the most delicious food such as chicken, pot roast, different kinds of steaks, macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, a variety of salads, and the finishing touch, desserts with some of the best expensive red wine that they (minus Tails since he was too young to drink any kind of alcoholic based drinks) were allowed to have which didn't cause any side affects. The large thick candle-sticks glowed their vibrant, pretty orange color standing tall and proud like they were overlooking the entire table making it more presentable.

Everyone sat very quietly smiles plastered on their faces as the former king Maximilian, held his glass, raised it into the air, while holding a spoon in his other hand making a dainty sound to make his speech.

"Thank you all for attending tonight's special dinner in honor of my son, Elias Acorn for being the new King of New Mobotropolis. It is with great honor and Gratitude to express how proud I am of him to take his rightful place on the throne since I am no longer to be able to carry on that duty. For the past few months, my heart had been praying for his safe return after taking the path he chose was to take to make a living for himself that was the life of a commoner; but all that changed when Sonic Maurice Hedgehog had did much convincing in order for him to make the choice he picked and indeed, he made the decision. I also thank Sonic for what he had done and so, I give you much praise for showing my son the right path to take." Everyone clapped and cheered for the hedgehog who smiled, giving them his trademark wink and thumbs up.

The trumpets were then heard as a sign that the new king had arrived in the room. There stood King Elias himself smiling shyly walking proud and grand getting the deserved attention that they were giving him. Sonic was the only one truly captivated by his appearance seeing him dressed in his attire with gold shoulder plates that were neatly situated on both. The red cape shone brightly making him very royal-oriented. His ocean blue eyes were what made the mobian hog stare at him from afar as they sparkled under the light causing a slight pink blush to spread onto his peach muzzle.

_"I have to admit, he looks dashingly handsome for someone who only has returned from this afternoon." Sonic thought not taking his emerald green orbs off of him as he then sat down._


	3. Hot Chocolate for the Heart Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 ;)

Chapter 2.

As everyone ate, chatted about random stuff, or just simply laughed after telling each-other jokes, Sonic on the other hand, would just stare at Elias who was calmly eating and enjoying his hot meal. The speedster couldn't help but to secretly admire his entire figure; the male squirrel had like an incredible aura around him that made the mobians stop what they were doing to bow their heads in respect the minute he became what made him really stressed out through-out the years but was now going to handle and fight it the best way that he could and knew how.

Every now and again, Elias held his head up to catch the blue blur staring at him who would then quickly go back to his food feeling a little uncomfortable but what he really didn't know was that the other male was staring at him as well giving a warm, compassionate smile going back to cut his steak and reaching out for the gravy boat to pour in some gravy.

_"Whew! That was close I have to be more careful next time before he finds out and that would be very embarrassing to say the least." Sonic thought._

_ When the dinner was finally over, Elias raised from his seat to give his speech. He grinned a grand grin and cleared his throat._

_ "My Good friends, the Knothole Freedom Fighters, I would like to thank you all for coming on this very special Sunday night to congratulate and honor me for making the rightful decision in becoming the new King. Not only do I thank you for supporting me, but I also want to give a very big and warm thanks to Sonic who helped me to see that even though making big decisions and giving your chance to try new things can be quite intimidating at first, never be afraid to stand up for your rights. No matter what happens tomorrow, or next week, month, year, or many more to come, we will find every way to press on and never back down from a challenge when the going gets tough for you to handle, always know and remember that you will have great friends that will be there for you no matter what the outcome is. And so, here's to Sonic!"_

_ Glasses were held up in the air as the loud sounds of clanking could be heard. Sonic smiled giving a thumbs up to the squirrel who winked back._


	4. Hot Chocolate for the Heart Chapter 3

Good afternoon there everyone, thank you all so much for liking this story already, you really don't see any stories of Sonic and Elias being a couple so I decided to take it to the first level of doing it. There are NO fan characters in this fic just to let you all know that; so, let's get ready for Chapter 3! :D

Chapter 3.

The big dark brown oak grandfather clock stroke 9 which meant that it was time for the Freedom Fighters to be heading home. Bunnie and Antione (with a sleeping Tails over her shoulders,) waved farewell as the rest followed one by one out the large double doors. Sonic looked outside into the night seeing the amount of rain that was pouring down in heavy buckets; he shivered at the thought of getting wet while trying to head back to his cozy warm hut at Knothole Village. Elias stared after him for awhile as his blue eyes sparkled as an idea came into his mind taking graceful steps towards the young hero gently planting his hand on his shoulder who slowly turned towards him not taking his eyes off of.

"You know Sonic, since it is getting rather late, you can stay here for the night until this storm ceases; we have plenty of guest rooms you can use." Smiling a big grin he bowed his head as a thank you now following the male squirrel through the giant corridor with the lit torches to give them extra light; the only noise that was lively were the sounds of their shoes on the stone floor as Elias stopped at the right door smiling. Taking out a golden key, he unlocked it opening it up and stepping aside for the cerulean hedgehog to enter.

Whistling in impression, he gave him a thumbs up and wink seeing him rub behind the back of his head holding it down a little to avoid him seeing his slight pink blush that was painted on both cheeks as he gently shut the door behind him to let him get settled. The beating of his heart started to thump wildly in his chest as he tried to keep it calm and reduced by placing his hand on the chest. Clearing his throat, and straightening himself up, he left to tend to himself.


	5. Hot Chocolate for the Heart Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4 :)

Chapter 4.

The sounds of the blue boots echoed through the entire hallway as Elias slowed down his pace deep in thought with his hands together.

_"What is this strange feeling that I am having? I just can't quite put my finger on it. Maybe I just need some rest; after all, the stress from today has really gotten to me." Finally getting to his bedroom, he changed into a plain t-shirt, and baggy navy blue sweatpants as he looked through his mirror fixing his hair when suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts; sighing, he went to answer it only to see Sally smiling._

_ "Hey there Bro, are you feeling okay?" She asked sweetly seeing him fully relaxed nodding his head tiredly while rubbing his face from any wrinkles that felt like they were about to appear. "I'm fine, thank you for your concern and asking Sally; this stress has been really getting next to me now." "Well, how about we go into the kitchen and have some hot chocolate? my treat." Smiling, the Acorn siblings both walked hand-in-hand into the grand kitchen as the princess got the milk nice and hot and got out two cups. Eli then got out the cocoa powder dashing spoonfuls of it into them._

_ "It sure is nice to have you back Elias, I missed you so much." Sally smiled weakly sipping in the rich chocolate flavor as her brother did the same. "It is definitely nice to be back here Sal, over these past few months, I've been taking the easy way out for far too long by running away from my problems when they started to get a little too out of hand." Sally nodded slowly as things got silent once again._

_Part 2 will be here soon._


	6. Hot Chocolate for the Heart Chap 4 p2

Here's Part 2 just like I promised ;)

Chapter 4. Part 2.

The female mobian chipmunk placed a hand on her brother's staring deeply into his eyes. "But after taking the time to realize what you had done, you saw it through as plain as day that your conscience was telling you to do the right thing." Smiling weakly, and making a long sigh rubbing his face, Elias stared at his reflection in the brown liquid.

"You are most absolutely right; lately, during my stay over at Feral Forest, I've been thinking about the people who really wanted me to return hoping that I could become something better; you all never lost faith in me after you pleaded and begged for me to stay, I just needed to clear my mind. In truth, I thought I wasn't good enough." A lone tear ran down his furry cheek as Sal wiped it away for him.

"Elias, nobody ever thought that way about you; yes, you were under the amounts of stress because in the back of your mind, you thought you were a mistake, a complete waste of time that you just didn't stop long enough to think twice and pay full attention to read between the lines. I felt that same way too when I was about to marry Patch not knowing that was not really Antione until Sonic saw him for himself and quickly jumped into action before he got the chance to strike you." Hearing the blue speed demon's name flowing out of his younger sister's mouth, the red-haired squirrel blushed remembering that the hedgehog himself, rescued him before the anti-twin of the coyote prime was about to inject him with the drug that would eventually kill him.

"Y-Yeah, he did and I really thank him for that." He held down his head not wanting for his little sibling to see his heated face; his heart thumped wildly again as she gave an expression of confusion and concern putting her hand onto his kneecap.

"Eli, are you feeling alright?" She asked as he suddenly rose from his chair putting the cup into the sink to wash it clearing his throat. "Well Sal, it has been great talking to you after all this time, we should really do this again now that I'm home. I'll see you in the morning." She nodded giving a slight smile as she watched him leave.

_"I wonder if he's really okay, the minute I mentioned Sonic's name, he began to act a little strange. I hope he feels better enough." She thought as she went into her room for the remainder of the night._


	7. Hot Chocolate for the Heart Chapter 5

Afternoon everyone, enjoy Chapter 5! Thank you so much for liking this story already; it does my heart good :)

Chapter 5.

Elias walked down through the large corridor putting his hand in his hair to smooth it out. He had to get away as quickly as possible or else Sally would have some suspicion and he didn't want that right now; he couldn't tell her the truth, it would have been much too soon to spit everything out. As he was just about there towards his door, he decided to check up on Sonic who had been very silent recently since in the guest room. Opening the door just a tiny bit to not let it creak, he peeked right in to see the other male at his desk staring out the window in complete thought watching the rain drops trickle on the window outside. He couldn't help but blush seeing his figure and how cute he looked... Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he quietly closed the door running his hand through his hair yet again couldn't believe that he thought that Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Möbius, was cute! But what he didn't know was that Sonic himself was thinking the same about him.

Sonic sat on the oak chair clearly and deeply in thought resting his elbow on the dark mahogany desk with his hand propped under his chin. Through all what happened today, he was really tired and stressed out but all in all, he was happy and immensely proud that Elias was able to see the error of his ways to take the throne. He grinned at the memory of him and Sally in a loving sibling embrace that made his heart flutter just by looking at his arms, and secretly wondered what it would be like to be in that hug? His strong arms protecting him, feeling the warmth of them, enveloping him in a sweet way that would make any girl and (guy) fall head over heels for him plus... Smelling his sweet fresh scent... Upon thinking, his eyes instantly grew wide open physically slapping himself to come out of his daydreaming blushing real scarlet red just by thinking about the mobian squirrel.

Sonic always had some good relationships with girls and had always told himself that he would never fall for nobody else in particular due to him thinking that it would disgusting to be attracted to the same gender but Elias was the only one that popped into his mind; his smile, the way he walked and talked, and not to mention the incredible sparkle his majestic blue eyes had made his heart melt like butter. But he knew he would never fall for someone who was a teenager! At 16 years of age it would be very strange for someone that young would secretly crush on a 21 year old newly king.

He sighed a sad and disappointed sigh, got up, and went straight towards the large queen-sized canopy bed avoiding the beat of his heart knowing that his fantasy was never going to come true. Instead of going to sleep right away, he started to open some drawers to see what kind of knick knacks he would find. Empty that was what they were; going to the top one, what he saw made him confused. A piece of paper and a pencil was what he found laying in his hand. Suddenly, he had an idea, he would write a poem to express how he felt about him; the words came like wild-fire as he began to scribble away hoping that even though he couldn't express himself through words from his mouth, he would do it on paper instead.


	8. Hot Chocolate for the Heart Chapter 6

Here's Chapter 6 everybody! :) :D

Chapter 6.

His eyes started to slowly give in on him as he gently rubbed them to avoid them being closed at any given second. He let out a tired yawn knowing that sleep was well on its way towards him. He didn't want for that to happen; he was just about finish writing, just a couple more lines and he would be through once and for all. Knocking on the door signaled him to stop quickly putting the paper and writing instrument back into the drawers and trying very hard to calm himself down and to reduce his beating heart.

There stood Elias his bushy tail moving slowly behind in a graceful manner and a cup of hot chocolate in his hands for his guest. He smiled a shy but warm smile. "I just thought you would like something warm to soothe your nerves for the night if that's okay." Sonic nodded and patted a seat for him to sit down. Giving him the cup, with him saying thanks, he calmly sat rubbing his hands together for extra warmth. The room grew into awkward silence as the two mobians just looked the other way avoiding to get lost in each-other's eyes.

"So, uh... How does it feel to be home again after all this time?" Sonic asked breaking the unbearable and deadly quietness that surrounded. "It feels good thanks for asking; I knew I had to make up my mind at some point." Nodding, the silence came back with a vengeance yet again.

"You know, if it wasn't for me, Sally would have gotten married to Patch if I didn't look to carefully at the signs that he was making and of course, if you had not stepped in to see what he was doing to your dad also. It's like we are both heroes who saved the day!" Elias chuckled the blush getting to his cheeks luckily, it was dark so the cobalt one couldn't see. He moaned in delight taking a sip of the delicious piping hot sweet liquid that warmed him up instantly. "It's sweet, thanks again." He said. "But not as sweet as you." Eli thought in his mind slapping himself mentally for thinking that way.

Putting the empty cup on the night table beside him, Sonic took off his gloves resting them on top too to warm his hands; seeing this as an opportunity, Elias had put one of his hands on top of the other's which felt warm and soothing to the touch. Sonic blushed realizing what was happening. He bit his bottom lip softly fighting back a moan.

"Sonic, for the past few months, not only did I ran away to give me some time from the castle, but it also lead me through a train of thoughts. The first day when we met each-other, I tried as I might to fight back these sudden feelings that were gnawing at me from the inside. And thanks to you, I was able to see the light to know that you really care a lot about the people around here who are very blessed and highly favored to have a hero like yourself saving the world everyday from utter destruction. I...admire all that you do and I am absolutely thankful."

Sonic didn't know what to say; he was lost in those majestic blue eyes of the squirrel that shined like precious sapphires. They both lifted their hands in the air as their fingers intertwined. Their hearts beaten in unison.

_What is this feeling?_

What is going on?

What is happening?

I feel so lost.

I see your face, that is full of life,

I see in your eyes, which are full of light.

Your heart is beating, which feels so nice,

If I need assurance, I'd auditioned.

And now I realize,

That I have been falling... For you.

And you... Like it so much.

And do you... Like to see me... Running?

Running... Towards you?

"D-Do you mean that your highness?" Sonic asked in a shaky breath seeing him nod slowly moving further towards his face his sweet scent of strawberries and kiwi were overpowering the hedgehog's nostrils as he was left in a self-induced trance.

"Yes Sonic, I love you..." And suddenly, he moved forward to his lips which made the other's eyes wide as possible but grew to becoming half-lid as he blushed a soft crimson taking in the sweet magical moment that he had been secretly dreaming about lately. They pulled away for some air as he stroked his red auburn hair with the other caressing his peach cheek.


	9. Hot Chocolate for the Heart Chapter 7

Here's the final Chapter to Hot Chocolate for the Heart. :) enjoy! :)

Chapter 7.

Dusk had quickly turned into Dawn. The rain had now ceased as the storm clouds drifted away letting in the mighty powerful rays of sunlight through the gold-satin curtains onto the two male mobians who snuggled close to each-other; Sonic rested his head on Elias's bare chest who gently stroked his quills smiling down at his blue lover. He then kissed the top of his forehead. Sonic yawned stretching his stiff limbs, rubbing his eyes, and scratching his sides which Eli thought was cute as he giggled while covering his mouth in the process.

"Good morning sleepy-head, did you slept well last night?" Sonic nodded. "I sure did, heh, I didn't realize that I was sleeping on another pillow though." He winked sending the squirrel in a blushing frenzy as the cobalt hedgehog gave him a peck on the lips and cheek.

"So, what would you like to do today?" Sonic asked as Eli thought for a moment. "How about we take a stroll in the park? I haven't been able to do that in awhile." "Sounds like a great idea your royal kingy-ness. But first, let's get some breakfast; I wonder if chili dogs are on the menu since there weren't any last night." Chuckling, he saw him putting on his trademark running shoes and gloves. "I'll leave you to get yourself freshened up, you don't mind?" Shaking his head, "That's quite alright Sonic, you go on ahead, I'll be down soon." And he saw him close the door.

As the king got the bed made, he noticed that the drawer to the night-table was slightly open. He grew confused as he opened it up which lay a piece of paper that was folded up neatly. Picking it up, he saw that it was a poem: written about him.

Sometimes I wonder how I feel about you,  
Scared of these feelings because it's still new  
I catch myself thinking of the best way to share,  
Hoping you'll return my confession showing you care  
And then I catch myself again… and drag my thoughts back to reality  
I am back at square one, does this just happen to me?

Poems are so stupid I swear I would never do this  
But this is YOU, and you aren't like anyone I have met  
How much longer do I have to write, can I tell you yet?  
When I come back from my thoughts I feel more secure  
But then I sleep… and the dreams of you occur

The dreams I have of you are so vivid and clear  
I feel TRUE happiness inside and that there is nothing to fear  
People say dreams have underlying meanings and not to ignore them  
I say we both know what they mean and now I want you to hear  
Hear what I am about to say to you, feel it with my body, see it in my face  
Hear it in my words and tone when we converse

I love you! I love you more than I ever thought I could  
Be with me always and be loved like you should.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he closed them holding the paper close to his heart.

"Sonic... Always full of surprises." He quietly muttered as he started to get dress to start his day with his true blue boyfriend.

~*The End~*

Sorry if the ending sounded cheesy but like I said, this is a ONESHOT and thanks to everyone who took the time to read :) I'm sure many of you had enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it ;) there will be many more to come ;) so stay tuned! Thank you everybody!


End file.
